


Серость

by Paranoiya



Series: Двойное дно [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Gerard Argent, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned kanima's victims, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Timeline: 2 season, WTF Teen Wolf Gen AU 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Мэтт точно знает какого цвета месть.





	Серость

**Author's Note:**

> Идеальный саундтрек для текста – [The Host of Seraphim.](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2905686/track/6696283)

***

— Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, какого цвета месть, мисс Моррелл?

— А ты?

— Серого.

— Почему ты так думаешь? Большинство считает, что месть красная или чёрная.

— Я тоже так думал.

— Что же заставило тебя передумать?

Я пожимаю плечами, но взгляд не отвожу. Моррелл смотрит на меня в упор, скрестив свои руки перед собой. 

Она знает. Я знаю. Мы оба знаем, о чём этот разговор на самом деле, но ни один из нас не скажет это вслух.

Мы сидим в тишине оставшиеся 15 минут. У Марин блестяще отработан навык молчаливого слушания. 

Пять с плюсом.

***

Я всегда думал, что моя месть синего цвета как вода в бассейне, в котором я утонул. Что она такая же прозрачная и яростная как лёд зимой. Безжалостная как зимняя стужа.

Я ошибался, как и все остальные.

***

Месть — серая. Серая как проливной дождь, вымывающий грязь с улиц, когда Джексон вспарывал Лейхи-старшего. Серая как сумерки, в которых мы рвали на части Беннетта. Серая как полутьма гаража, в котором умирал под автоподъёмником Такер. Она серая как мгла, в которой задыхался Шон. Серая как больничные простыни, на которых я задушил Джессику. Серая как задворки, где захлёбываясь кровью, умерла Кара.

Серая, серая, серая.

Пустая.

***

Ты выцветаешь вместе с ней.

И чем сильнее ты рвешь чьи-то жилы, чем больше ты убиваешь, чем яростнее цепляешься за каждый миг, за который мстишь, тем быстрее всё выцветает.

Ни чёрного, ни белого, ни красного.

Серое.

Целый океан серости.

Такой же, как ты.

***

Я на автомате навожу камеру на кого-то. Выстраиваю композицию, настраиваю фокус. Нажимаю на затвор, но на экране я вижу только серость.

Я выцвел.

***

Каждый из нас однажды дойдёт до точки. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Одни выбирают оружие и идут в школу, кто-то травит соседей, кто-то выходит в окно. Некоторые уезжают в горячие точки, прикрываясь патриотизмом, другие воют по другую сторону баррикад, говоря, что миром правит анархия.

Но всё — враньё, миром правит серость.

Теперь я это знаю.

***

Я иду в участок зная, как закончится этот вечер.

Единственное чего я не знаю: будут ли это пули или когти. Охотники или полиция. Джексон или Дерек.

Конечно, я ошибаюсь.

***

У него холодные руки: холоднее, чем вода, принимающая меня в свои объятия.

Так даже лучше, думаю я, расслабляясь.

В моём некрологе напишут, что я утонул. Что я — жертва несчастного случая. Не террорист, не убийца, не линчеватель.

Жертва.

Я улыбаюсь.

Серая вода, такая же, как в первый раз, смыкается над моей головой.

Я растворяюсь.

***

 _— Знаете, когда ты тонешь, ты не можешь вдохнуть пока тебя не вырубит. Это называется добровольная остановка дыхания. Это, когда не имеет значения, насколько ты паникуешь, инстинкт не допускает никакой воды. Он такой сильный, что ты не откроешь свой рот, пока не почувствуешь, что твоя голова взрывается. Но потом, когда ты, наконец, впускаешь её, она перестает болеть. Это больше не пугает. На самом деле, это своего рода покой._  



End file.
